Optical fibers have been widely used for the propagation of optical signals, especially to provide high speed communications links. Optical links using fiber optics have many advantages compared to electrical links: large bandwidth, high noise immunity, reduced power dissipation and minimal crosstalk. Fiber optic communications links can operate with carrier frequencies in the THz range. In communications systems where optical fibers are used to transport optical communications signals, various optoelectronic devices are used to control, modify and process the optical signals.
An integrated optical modulator is a key component of an optical communications system. An optical modulator uses an electrical signal to modulate some property of an optical wave, like the phase or the amplitude. A modulated optical wave can be sent on a fiber optic link or processed by other optical or optoelectronic devices.
Integrated optoelectronic devices made of silicon are highly desirable since they can be fabricated in the same foundries used to make VLSI integrated circuits. Optoelectronic devices integrated with their associated electronic circuits can eliminate the need for more expensive hybrid optoelectronic circuits. Optoelectronic devices built using a standard CMOS process have many advantages, such as: high yields, low fabrication costs and continuous process improvements.
Previously fabricated silicon-based PIN diode optical modulators have been designed for integrated silicon waveguides with large cross sectional dimensions on the order of several microns. These large modulators are relatively low speed devices capable of modulation at rates in the tens of megahertz, and such low speed devices are not suitable for use in high speed GHz rate systems.